


That Christmas Magic's Brought This Tale (To A Very Happy Ending)

by auroreanrave



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Matt and Foggy on a Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I wrote this in an inspired burst after writing neuroscience papers to celebrate the end of my winter exams and the fact that it's nearly Christmas. No doubt I'll be doing more in the immediate future ahead of my Christmas break. Enjoy the sheer, ultra-sweet fluff!
> 
> Title comes from one of my favourite ever Christmas songs, "Christmas Wrapping" by The Waitresses.

Christmas morning is an early affair this year.

Foggy and Matt are both expected at the Nelson household no later than ten am so that they can all head for St Ignatius' for the Christmas morning service, followed by heading home, unwrapping presents between the family, Christmas dinner, and then a lazy afternoon and evening. Karen is at her parents' with Frank. Claire is at her mom's.

Unfortunately, seven thirty on this particular Christmas morning is unenviably cold, with little prematures flakes coming down from the sleet grey sky and a frost on their windows, which means that Foggy is curled up inside the cocoon of warmth that is Matt's bed, Matt entangled around like a possessive octopus. Getting up is hard. So hard.

"Matt," Foggy manages, his mouth muffled a bit by Matt's shoulder. He tries again, his eyes still shut. "Matt."

"Hmm?" Matt asks, his face in Foggy's hair, one hand stroking Foggy's side lazily.

"We need to get up. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Franklin," Matt says, crowding in close for a kiss. "It feels really early yet."

"Good Catholic boy like you should be leaping out at the chance. Somersaulting, Matthew."

"Since when I have ever been a good Catholic boy?"

"Since birth," Foggy counters, "and anyway, I have presents and coffee."

He extricates himself from both the warmth of his bed and Matt's grip, to pad along to the thermostat to kick the radiators into life, before heading over to the kitchen. Christmas or no Christmas, he and Matt need their coffee in the morning.

Once he's coaxed the coffeemaker into life, and has two cups of steaming joe, he heads back to bed to see Matt with one of the biggest cardboard boxes he's ever seen on his lap. Waiting.

"Um, Matt? What is this?"

"Your Christmas present," Matt says, smiling, accepting the cup of coffee without a hesitation when Foggy sits down beside him on the bed.

Foggy puts his mug down on his bedside table and takes the box from Matt. The box itself is the size of a child's kitchen, one of the plastic ones he'd played with as a kid with a fake oven and stove and a little fridge.

He opens up the box to find... another box. Slightly smaller.

"Matt," Foggy says, "is this a treasure hunt, box-in-a-box scenario?"

Matt doesn't answer him, just smugly sips his coffee. Foggy frowns for half a second, and then peels away the first box, depositing on the floor beside their bed, before he opens up the next box. And the next. And the next.

Six boxes deep, and Foggy finds a scarf alongside the next box. It's beautiful, soft and warm and easily as long as his bed, a shade of warm burgundy speckled with gold.

"Oh, Matt," Foggy breathes. "The scarf. It's beautiful."

Matt beams, kissing Foggy's bare shoulder. "I picked out the material. Karen helped with the colour."

"Don't spoil it, I might run away with Karen," Foggy jokes. He wraps the scarf around Matt's hand for safekeeping, Matt smiling with pleasure, as Foggy removes the next box.

The boxes decrease in size slowly, with more treats sprinkled inside; a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" (Foggy's ultimate guilty pleasure book - "It has snark and bonnets, Matt, I'm helpless!"), a bag of his favourite coffee beans, a plastic avocado keychain.

Then, finally, Foggy opens the last box, no bigger than a candle. and finds a small ring box inside. Muted blue velvet. Foggy's fingers shake as he pries it loose.

"Matt?" Foggy's voice sounds quavery in his ears, and Matt stills beside him.

Inside the box is a single ring in stunning titanium that gleams like a star in the pale morning light. Along the inside of the band reads, simply, 'Yours, Matt.'

"Foggy?" Matt asks, and now it's his turn to sound tremulous, wobbly and shaky, a million miles from the Devil of Hells Kitchen.

"You asshole," Foggy manages after a minute, and Matt looks like a kicked puppy, before Foggy says, "You ruined my proposal."

Foggy digs around in his bedside table for his own box and hands it over to Matt who runs his fingers along the rim, before flicking it open. Foggy's own ring for Matt - platinum - shines.

"Foggy, what - ?" Matt asks, his fingers running around the ring as he prises it out of the box. He stops, feeling the inside of the band. He makes a weird little face which means that he's found the Braille inside, the simple sequence that reads 'I love you. Foggy.'

"Race you to get your ring on first," Foggy says, and Matt chokes on a laugh, and then they're putting the rings on, and sweeping one another into a kiss, many kisses punctuated by the kind of cry-laughing-gulps that seem horribly cliche in the movies, but in real life are somehow more dramatic.

"So," Matt says, "no running away with Karen then."

"Guess not. You liked it and put a ring on it."

"So did you," says Matt, joyously.

"I feel bad I didn't get you anything else," Foggy says, unravelling the scarf from Matt's hand and placing it safely on the bedside table.

"You can make it up to me," Matt beams, looming over Foggy and kissing him, and Foggy laughs, and, with that, they descend into a mass of sheets and laughter and love, love, love.


End file.
